


Move In?

by LordofLezzies



Series: On the Edge [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Addison wants to ask Meredith to move in with her, but she's a little nervous and Meredith jumps to conclusions
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: On the Edge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853950
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Move In?

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on the last chapter of On the Edge, I haven't forgotten about it, this was just an idea I had for that universe.

Addison had asked Meredith to come over for dinner, not that Meredith wasn’t at Addison’s apartment 95% of the time, but she had cooked dinner, and it was a delicious. As far as Meredith was concerned Addison was good at everything. She was a top-notch surgeon, an excellent cook, a caring doctor, a phenomenal lover, Meredith could go on, but despite everything, something just wasn’t right. Addison was off, she was nervous and anxious and just not herself and Meredith was worried.

“Addison is everything okay?” She asked as her girlfriend fussed with the dishes. Addison froze and Meredith slipped behind her and wrapped her arms around the redhead’s waist. “I distinctly recall telling you I would do the dishes,” Meredith whispered. Addison shivered in response and Meredith’s lips curved into a cocky smirk at the reaction. 

“There’s nothing for you to worry about,” Addison said shakily.

“Do you need help hiding a body?” Meredith asked and Addison turned around with wide eyes. “I would help you hide a body, if you needed help hiding a body.”

“What the hell made your mind jump to that?” Addison practically shouted.

“You’ve been on edge all night, I know you’re not cheating on me, you haven’t stopped hovering since the explosion in the OR, you are a terrible liar, and your heels click which rules out anything sneaky, so what is wrong?”

“I think we should live together,” the words tumbled passed Addison’s lips in a single breath and Meredith stared blankly at her as the words sunk in. Her silence made Addison more anxious, “Say something Mer,” she pleaded.

“That’s why you’ve been acting so strange?” Meredith finally said. “You want us to live together?” Addison nodded. “Oh thank god, I really didn’t want to have to help you drag a dead body.”

“Why would I even, forget it, I don’t want to know,” Addison retracted, shaking her head causing Meredith to laugh.

“It’s a Cristina thing,” she clarified and Addison laughed too.

“Will you move in with me? You haven’t given me an answer, just concerns about your friendship with Yang.”

“Oh I have to move in with you?” Meredith responded

“Your roommates hate me,” Addison answered.

“Izzie doesn’t hate you, she’s just, still mildly irritated about the quints thing, and,” Addison didn’t let her finish.

“And O’Malley is still mad that I’ve been inside of you!” Meredith felt her cheeks flush at Addison’s exclamation. 

“Yes,” she answered. “He is, and I will.” Addison jumped up and down like an 8 year old that received the birthday present they’d talked nonstop about for six months. It was endearing to see her girlfriend look so excited. “How about we go celebrate our new living arrangements?” Meredith asked suggestively, before taking Addie’s hand and dragging her towards the bedroom.


End file.
